juvenile (kariya's version)
by Aberu
Summary: bueno,aquí estoy con otra song fic,y esta vez de Kariya y de Hikaru. Verdadero sumary: Tanto Kariya como Hikaru están enamorados,pero el problema está en que como son adolescentes...bueno,como que tienen problemas con el amor y eso... Mal sumary lo se -.-" ( P.D esta vez he escogido algunas partes de la letra de la canción)


**abel: holaa,aqui he vuelto con una nueva song fic :D**

**kannon: ¿aparezco yo en ésta?**

**abel: que va,pero aparecen kariya y hikaru**

**kannon: ¿otro fic YAOI? vas a ser la vergüenza de todo hombre heterosexual ¬¬**

**abel: OYE CÁLLATE O TE JURO POR DAWN-NEE (Persona a la que admiro ^^) QUE TE VAS A IR A COMER CON NATSUMI OTRA VEZ**

**kannon: esa amenaza ya me la soltaste,ya no me funciona**

**abel: pues te sustituyo por Fey Rune**

**kannon: ¿ME VAS A SUSTITUIR POR FEY? PERO SI SOY MUUCHO MÁS GUAY QUE ÉSE**

**fey: ¿perdona? yo estoy en su foto de perfil **

**kannon: abel,tío,no me hagas esto ToT**

**abel: bueno,pues aquí tenemos un nuevo fic en 3...2...**

**fey: ESPERA!**

**abel: coño que susto fey,¿qué pasa?**

**fey: el disclamer: _inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece porque si así fuera Goenji seguiría pareciendo un seme hecho y derecho en vez de ahora que ni se le reconoce joder -.-"_**

**kannon: ahora sí,el fic en 3...2...1... ACCIÓN!**

* * *

Juvenile :)

_Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y amo como me enamoras cada día más. _

Era un día primaveral en el Raimon,con las mismas cosas cursis que pasan,el sol radiante,los cerezos en flor...sí,una muy bella estación para hacer florecer un nuevo amor...

Esa iba por Kariya Masaki,alias _El bipolar,_que llevaba un tiempo sintiendo cosas raras por tal peli-morado que a simple vista se puede decir que es menor que él. Y es que el pobre Kariya estaba todo el día pensando en él. No sabía si era por sus ojos negros (digo yo que serán negros,y si no...es que estoy un poco ciego ^^U) si por su pelo morado,o tal vez porque era muy único que sabía es que estaba obsesionado con él,¿que le hacía bromas?eso eran problemas suyos de bipolaridad -.-",¿que si le insulta? Naa,eso lo dice para hecerse el durillo como Tsurugi XD

_Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin tímidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por tí.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor._

Entró en la clase y vio a Hikaru. Entonces el bipolar se acercó a él un poco inseguro,¿y eso? joder,Kariya es de los que se le conoce por ser de los más extrovertidos de la clase,pero si se trata de Kageyama Hikaru...Apaga y vámonos.

-Vale Kariya...-se dijo Kariya así mismo.- vas a pedirle salir...¡No espera,¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE ODIE?! Recuerda que es un tío,que tiene "eso" en vez de un buen par de tetas,pero es tan mono...,UNA MIERDA,TE VA A ODIAR.-Y después de que Kariya hiciera un combate mental consigo mismo por fin llegó hasta Hikaru,el cual le miraba algo tímido. Algo que no mencioné es que Hikaru no estaba solo,sino que también estaban Tenma y Tsurugi hablando de su relación,claro,como Tenma era un uke 100% charlatán...

-Hola Kariya,Kyousuke-san y yo estamos contando como nos enamoramos,¿a que sí senpai?-Dijo Tenma agarrándole el brazo a su novio tan cariñoso como siempre.

-Tenma,¿cuantas veces te he dicho que ni me gustas ni somos novios?-Dijo Tsurugi rojo (en este fic lo he puesto muy tsundere,pero que Tenma y él si que están saliendo :3)

-¿Eh? Pero si anoche viniste a mi casa...-Ante eso,los tres que escuchaban se pusieron rojos,ese comentario no les gustó mucho.

-Sí vale,espero que no tengas hijos con los trece recién cumplidos Tenma,bueno Hikaru,ven un momento ¿vale? Bien,vamos a la azotea.-Dijo Kariya sin rodeos,y sin más tonterías se fue con Hikaru agarrándole bien fuerte de la mano,haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

_La chica más~ bonita de la clase  
Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase  
No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también  
Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.  
Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto  
Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto  
Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto  
Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto.  
Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación  
Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos.  
Oye! espera! ¿a quién miras tanto?  
¿Por que no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél?  
Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé  
Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón super fiel  
Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel  
Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer._

Kariya se llevó a Hikaru a la azotea,y no perdió el tiempo...en realidad sí. Estuvieron ambos callados hasta que el peli-morado quiso hablar:

-Ka...Kariya senpai,¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-¿Se,senpai? Oye niño,que tengo tu edad.-Dijo Kariya a nada de sonrojarse.

-Es que...bueno,soy más inocente que tú,o eso tengo yo entendido. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Hikaru...bueno,verás te traje aquí porque...-Y Kariya se dijo mil veces que se arrodillara,le cogiera de la mano y le declarase su amor a la antigua,pero en vez de eso.-quiero tu e-mail.

Hikaru se sorprendió mucho con eso,se esperaba que le confesara su amor,y aunque fuera un poco tímido,lo hizo el uke.

-¿Mi correo? Kariya...

-No jodas que no tienes correo O.O

-No es eso ^^U,es que...pensé que tú ibas a...bueno,no se,a lo mejor me odiarás si te lo digo pero...ah,creía que te me ibas a declarar.-Y luego hubo un breve silencio.-Es que si hubiera sido así,yo te habría aceptado.-Y Kariya Masaki abrió muucho los ojos.

-Hi,Hikaru yo...también,ejem,bueno,si tú realmente lo estás,yo,en fin...arg,paso de tanto rollo,mira Hikaru,tú me gustas también así que intentémoslo y ahora ¿quieres hacerme el favor de darme una ostia? Porque no me puedo creer que lo haya dicho. Hikaru rió,y no me extraña,lo de la ostia me hizo también gracia. En vez de eso,Hikaru va y lo besa en la mejilla.

Kariya le abrazó de caderas abajo. Luego,le besó después de mirarle a los ojos. Sus labios húmedos se unieron con firmeza,juntando sus ,Hikaru le acarició la mejilla y luego se agarró a la nuca. Sus labios flotaban juntos,deslizándose y devorándose entre sí. Kariya le echó la cabeza hacia atrás rogándole sin parar que separase los labios. Y Hikaru no respiraba. Entonces Kariya,al ver que no respondía,decidió reanimarle jugando con su lengua...y así pasaron las horas (un poco más y hacen el amor en la azotea O/O)

Por la tarde,salieron a pasear. Después de lo que pasó por la mañana,Hikaru pensó que podrían ir de la mano,pero entonces se acordó de como era Kariya y decidió no hacerlo,aunque a veces lo intentaba.

Y luego fue cuando vieron a Kirino Ranmaru,_La chica bonita._

-Hola Kariya,hola Hikaru.-Dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

Kariya se sonrojó un poco,al parecer,Kirino sigue siendo chica XD,ok no,pero lo parece. Además,era su senpai,¿qué esperaba? Estaban en rivalidad/confianza.

-Hola senpai.-Dijo Kariya.

-¿Senpai?-Dijo Hikaru un poco celoso.-ejem,perdonad pero estoy aquí.

-Ya lo sabemos Hikaru,no somos idiotas ja ja.-Rió el pelirrosa. Hikaru pensó por lo que sea que Kirino se estaba burlando de él por ser un poco más inocente,y para su sorpresa,Kariya también se rió.

-Muy bonito,baka.-Dijo furioso. Y Hikaru se fue echando humo por la calle.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-Preguntó Kirino algo preocupado.-No he dicho nada malo ¿no?

-Nop,vaya,a lo mejor tiene celos y todo.Sí,seguro que es eso.-Dijo Kariya.

-¿Celoso? ¿por qué?

-Ah,vale,es verdad,que aún no lo sabe ás,es que Hikaru es mi novio ^^-Kirino abrió mucho los ojos,pensó que él era el único que le ponía a Kariya y que,al parecer,también le parecía increíble que Kariya sea capaz de amar,joder,y que fuera Endo XD

-¿¡CÓMO QUE HIKARU ES TU NOVIO!?

-Lo que oyes,como puedes comprobar Kirino,no me enamoré de ti ,reconozco que alguna que otra vez conseguiste provocarme maldito caprichoso ¬¬

-Pues te pierdes un bombón. Además,yo soy fiel a Shindo.

-¿Sabe Shindo acaso que le quieres?

-Somos novios ^^

-Sí claro,y Endo y Kurama son muy buenos amigos. (esto lo saqué de un fic de Dawn-nee,jejeje,era lo más gracioso en _Houkago Chemistry_)-Después de eso Kariya se fue en busca de Hikaru,el cual estaba llora que te llora en su cuarto. Y cuando Kariya logró encontrarle en su casa,se apiadó un poco.

-A ver que te pasa Hikaru...no llevamos ni un día saliendo y mira como te pones.

-Hala,¿y tú qué? coqueteando con Kirino y burlándote de mí en toda mi cara.

-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de alguien? ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por Kariya Masaki (XDDDDDDDD no se por qué me rió)

-Hikaru,ni he coqueteado con ese imbécil ni me bularía de ti,y menos después de toquetearte en la azotea...-A pesar de que la puerta en el cuarto de Hikaru estaba cerrada,Hikaru miró a ambos lados y luego le lanzó su almohada.

-¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO? MIS PADRES ESTÁN EN MI CASA ¿QUE PENSARÍAN SI TÚ Y YO...?

-Oye,no me grites que ni estoy sordo ni tampoco quiero que se enteren tus padres,¿no ves que luego llaman a Midorikawa y me echa la bronca?

-Lo...lo siento...pero es que te quiero tal y como eres.

-¿Aunque sea un poco más bajo que tú?-Hikaru le observó un momento y se dio cuenta de que tenía razó era más bajo que él.

-No pasa nada,eres muy guapo y divertido.

-¿Y estoy bueno?

-Sí.

-¿Y tienes fantasías conmigo por las noches?

-Sí,casi todas las noches.

-¿Y cuando no sueñas con eso?

-Sueño con nuestros hijos ^^

-No podemos tener hijos si somos dos chicos -.-"

-Por eso lo sueño -.-"_Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin tímidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por tí.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor. _-Bueno Hikaru,¿vienes a mi casa esta noche?-Hikaru le miró tímido,a pesar de ser inocente,veia las intenciones del bipolar sin duda alguna: Le iba a violar.-Yo...no se...-Oh vamos,seré un chico bueno y no te haré nada,además,somos chicos,fijo que nos dejan.-Sí...vale,si me dices que no me harás nada...-Y entonces se abrazaron muy fuerte.-Je,te quiero mucho.-Y yo Kariya kun.-Sí,una tierna velada tendrás tú junto a mí amor.Y aunque Kariya hizo un esfuerzo por ser un niño bueno,no lo consiguió.Nada más llegar le hizo gemir en su cama y derramar semen por todo el cuarto...pero eso ya está censurado ^^

* * *

**abel: fin del fic ^^  
**

**kannon: oye tú,¿por qué no das detalles? nos has dejado con la intriga ¬¬**

**abel: ¿no decías tú que no está bien el YAOI?**

**kannon: CLARO QUE NO,PERO...pero...MIERDA**

**abel: ja ja,lo que decía,una vez que entras en el universo del YAOI,ya no puedes salir**

**kannon: hijo de puta,por tu culpa ahora seré maricón,como endo o fey ¬¬**

**fey: UN RESPETO POR LOS GAYS**

**abel: yo sigo siendo hetero :)**

**kannon: claro que sí,te pone dawn-nee**

**abel: ¿queee? UNA MIERDA**

**fey: es cierto,te pasas todo el día hablando de ella ¬w¬**

**abel: NO DIGAIS ESAS COSAS EN FANFICTION**

**kannon: pues como se entere Hiroto**

**fey: uh~ pelea pelea pelea**

**endo: oye tú,como le pongas un dedo encima a mi prima,que es casi como mi hermana,te llevo al infierno**

**fey: Y A ENDO SE LE CONTAGIÓ EL _SÍNDROME DE YUUTO KIDO_**

**abel: Y DALE,QUE NO! oid,se lo que pensais,pero no me gusta**

**kannon: si...Dawn y Abel debajo de un arbol**

**abel: KANNON,QUE TE DESPIDO!**

**kannon: vale vale,ya paro...entonces te gustan Dawn-nee,Laura Excla love Haruya Nagumo,Clara Nishisawa...**

**abel: ME VAN A TOMAR POR MUJERIEGO JODER**

**fey: JAJAJAJA**

**abel: chicas y chicos en serio,mi único amor es Midori**

**kannon: pues dawn está más buena ¬¬**

**fey: pues anda que Laura...**

**Haruya: OYE,LAURA EXCLA ES MÍA JO PUTA**

**Hiroto: COMO ESCLAVO SEXUAL DE DAWN STORM,ELLA ES PARA MÍ SOLO**

**Midorikawa: ¿Y YO? MI CLARA POR ENCIMA DE TODO ¿OK? DEJA A MI NOVIA D:**

**abel: tíos,en serio,que no me gustan. Es más,la que me gusta es Midori...**

**Midorikawa: ¿Sabes que soy un tío?**

**abel: Tú no ¬¬ Midori Seto**

**fey: anda que...**

**bueno,y ya dejando de discutir por tonterías,cuelgo ya,¿vale?**

**Y en serio dawn,no me gustas como novia,y no lo digo porque hiroto me esté amenazando con matarme con una pistola con aguarrás dentro ni nada,que vaaa ^^U**

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado**

**Matta nee :D**


End file.
